Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.60\times 10^{-2})\times (8.00\times 10^{-2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.60\times 8.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 68.8 \times 10^{-2\,+\,-2}$ $= 68.8 \times 10^{-4}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $68.8$ is the same as $6.880 \times 10$ $ = {6.880 \times 10} \times 10^{-4} $ $= 6.880\times 10^{-3}$